Bloo
Blooregard Q. Kazoo, also normally known as Bloo for short, is one of the two main characters of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac created Bloo when he was 3 years old when he had to give away his favorite blanket, meaning that, by Bernadette's House of Bloo's, they had been creator and creation for five years. Appearance Bloo is a bluish dome cylinder that is 2 feet tall, and weighs 10 pounds. Personality He's at the core of his personality, clever and self-centered. In Season 1, Bloo was shown to have a slightly more gentle personality, kind to everyone and willing to protect his creator and best friend. However, when Season 2 began, he developed a mischievous, jealous, greedy, narcissistic, and immature personality. He is also shown to be a rebel, compared to Mac, who is the smart one. Bloo is abrasive, trouble-making, immature, jealous, and manipulative, partially due to his restless energy, cleverness, and delusional narcissism. He has often demonstrated a hyper, albeit nonchalant personality and is sometimes incredibly naive and childish. In Camp Keep a Good Mac Down, he endangered everyone by selfishly eating all their food and drinking all their water. Still, as demonstrated in the episode "Read 'em and Weep," he cares very deeply for his friends. When Eduardo is thought to have been "shot" by hunters, Bloo bursts into tears and confesses how much Eduardo meant to him as a friend. However, when Eduardo is later found to be alive and well, Bloo tries to cover for his previous outburst by acting flippant about the whole thing. Also in The Sweet Stench of Success Bloo shows to care greatly for Mac and his friends as he continuously tells the Hollywood producer he wants to go home, or at least call Mac as he misses him. Also near the end when he was singing, he exclaimed his friends offer more like love and affection. Though on most episodes he'll try to cover up for his caring side. Bloo often has a tendency to accept outrageous ideas as fact to explain seemingly mundane occurrences, and bends others to his will, going so far as to make them go against their moral standards. Bloo also displays a passion for paddle ball, although he never succeeds in making the ball hitting the paddle, to which he insists that all his paddles are broken. (The only time he ever was able to do it right was in "Let Your Hare Down".) There are times when Bloo's cleverness is muted, however. He sometimes can be tricked by rather simple appearances. Occasionally, his thoughts tend toward the bizarre, going as far as paranoia. Lessons in the form of metaphors are lost on him. His cleverness also has limits when he is distracted. However, Bloo has only been intentionally outsmarted a few times throughout the series. Mischievous Personality Bloo often disregards the rules or finds loopholes in them easily, and sees rules as only obstacles preventing him from having fun. Bloo and Mac are usually the ones at the receiving end of the episode's morality tale (mostly Bloo), usually because Bloo's antics got them there in the first place. Bloo is always making mischief in the house. He has broken eggs, stolen items, gone onto federal property, and broken windows. Sometimes, however, Bloo's antics go unpunished (or at least unpunished as a direct result of his crimes) in various episodes. Even when the moral lesson is obvious Bloo rarely learns it, and from episode to episode shows no growth of moral character, usually committing worse crimes as the series goes on. In Cheese A Go-Go he got arrested because he illegally used an intercom at a space observatory to call out for aliens to take back Cheese from Earth. In the course of the show, he has committed an amount of mischief and indiscretions. Bloo has apparently been arrested at one point or another; he knows a security guard by his first name and that he has children. When he's not cheating friends out of their money, he's putting the whole household in danger with his crazy ideas. Role in the series (coming soon...) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Imaginary Friends